


Плата за подснежники

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Плата за подснежники

Чем глупее затея, тем сильнее хочется ее реализовать. А чем больше и дольше хочется, тем сложнее сопротивляться внутреннему зову. 

А потому в очередное воскресенье, традиционно серое, но хотя бы не дождливое, Марта решилась. Достала из дальнего ящика высокие резиновые сапоги, натянула старенький, но теплый пуховик, прихватила термокружку и шоколадку на случай, если сильно проголодается, и, наученная интернетом, отправилась в путь. 

Честно говоря, с обучением вышло немного не так, как хотелось. Да, Марта честно прошерстила десятки страниц гугла, но все равно не поняла, что ей нужно сделать, чтобы реализовать свою мечту. 

Нет, в пошаговой перспективе все было понятно: одеваешься по погоде и максимально удобно, берешь с собой горячее и калорийное, заряжаешь мобильник, подъезжаешь максимально близко — и вперед, на поиски. Но вот результат этих планов казался более чем сомнительным.

За городом Марта оказалась после трех пересадок. До леса надо было пройти совсем немного — он уже виднелся за рваной кромкой черных полей.

Если календарь показывал самый разгар зимы, то окружающая природа активно создавала иллюзию или поздней осени, или ранней весны. Да, в это году с морозом и снегом не сложилось. Октябрь еще сумел удержаться в рамках традиционной температуры, ноябрь же был назван самым теплым за всю историю метеонаблюдений. Декабрь показательно обсмеивали и обзывали, скрывая за бравурностью неуверенность и почти суеверный страх. А на странный январь все уже забили. То ли привыкли к непонятной погоде, то ли просто устали удивляться.

В социальных сетях больше не постили фотожабы по спятившую погоду или близкий конец света, зато делились фотками набухших почек и ранних цветов. Последние две недели в топы выбились фотографии подснежников. И Марта не смогла с собой совладать. Задавленное, из детства оставшееся желание побродить по весеннему лесу и насобирать (не букетик, нет, несколько штучек!) подснежников вдруг стало навязчивым. Марта мучилась, искала отмазки и причины не ехать, но, в конце концов, не совладала с собой. 

И вот теперь она вполне бодро шагала по грунтовой, присыпанной листьями дороге. Пахло сыростью, прелостью, грибами и немного морозцем. То тут, то там на глаза попадались поваленные деревья, покрытые черным налетом грибы, желуди и шишки. Цветовая гамма была строго серо-коричневой, с редкими черными вкраплениями. Но подснежников не наблюдалось, хотя Марта старательно вертела головой, реагируя на каждое светлое пятно. 

Дорога петляла, шла сначала немного вверх, а потом — строго вниз, стремительно уменьшаясь, превращаясь в тропинку. По сторонам тянулся лес, густой, бугристый. То, что мелькало справа и слева от дороги, вначале было неглубокими оврагами, теперь же больше походило на глубокие провалы. Но тропинка не стояла на месте, вилась, и через некоторое время провалы превращались в пологие горы.

Заблудиться Марта не боялась — в конце концов, с дороги она не сворачивала, надоест блуждать — опять по той же дороге и вернется. А вот не найти подснежников опасалась уже вполне реально. То ли не росли они тут, то ли был о им еще рано. С одной стороны, пожалуй, стоило свернуть с дороги и поискать цветы получше. С другой стороны, возможно, никаких цветов тут и не было — а вот реальная возможность заблудиться была. И летом блудить по лесу не особо весело — а зимой уж и подавно. 

Марта вздохнула, споткнулась о корень, еще раз вздохнула и уже решила возвращаться, когда вдруг справа увидела красивую круглую полянку и решила спуститься к ней. Дороги туда не было, но склон был достаточно пологий, чтобы потом по нему взобраться. По крайней мере, Марте так казалось. К тому же, где еще расти подснежникам, как не на милых, уютных полянках? 

Поляна оказалась идеально круглой, окруженной густоватым ельником. Посередине поляны был все такой же идеально ровный черный круг — остатки от костра. Позади поляны блестело белесое из-за льда озеро. 

Место было замечательным — посидеть с друзьями за бутылкой вина и шашлычком, разбить палатку и долго купаться в озере, просто отдохнуть в тишине и покое, слушая пересвист пташек, наслаждаясь запахом цветов и спелых ягод.

Но сейчас… Сейчас здесь не было ничего, даже заветных цветов, за которыми Марта ехала аж из города.

— Блин, и тут подснежников нету! — в сердцах вслух возмутилась она.

— Да что вы их все ищите, эти подснежники? — послышалось откуда-то сзади. 

Голос был приятным, мягким, мелодичным, с легкой хрипотцой.

Марта обернулась на голос и увидела, что на поляну из-за елей вышел молодой человек. Был он высок, строен, с бледным миловидным лицом. Типаж был не ее — Марта предпочитала более мужественных и грубоватых. 

— А что, до меня тоже искали? — удивилась Марта. 

— Каждый январь, — закатил глаза молодой человек. — Одно и тоже! все лезут в лес, все ищут подснежники! 

— В январе же снега обычно по колено, — удивилась Марта. — Чего их искать? Вы наверное путаете что-то. Обычно весной уже за подснежниками ходят.

Лицо парня исказила злая судорога, вмиг сделав неприятным, почти отвратительным. 

— То есть ты мне не веришь? То есть приперлась вся такая в лес, чтобы обвинить меня во лжи? — истерично, на высоких тонах спросил парень. 

Тут-то Марта и рассмотрела то, на что не обратила внимания в первый момент: парень был без шапки, его длинные светлые волосы казались грязными и спутанными. И одет он был своеобразно, в грязный серо-зеленый плащ и темные стоптанные ботинки непонятного покроя. 

— Я подснежники хотела посмотреть, — миролюбиво сказала Марта. Парень ее откровенно напугал. — Думала, они уже появились. Но нет — и нет, то такое. Пойду я… 

— Стоять! — взвизгнул незнакомец. — Думаешь, самая умная? Напугала — и бежать? Да я!..

Марта решила не тормозить. Бросилась к тропинке — но парень метнулся ей наперерез. Карабкаться по склону она не решилась — и побежала в сторону озера. Продраться сквозь ельник оказалось непросто: хвойные росли хоть в несколько рядов, но довольно плотно к друг другу. Но Марта проскочила это препятствие и выскочила на берег. И замерла, словно налетела на невидимую преграду.

— Познакомилась с моей семейкой? Нравятся? — за спиной неслышно возник странный знакомец с полянки.

Ответить ему Марта не могла: сквозь первый испуг проступил черный, животный ужас. 

На берегу, выложенные по росту, лежали одиннадцать тел в разных одеждах. С одного края лежал бородатый мужик, похожий на Деда Мороза, с другого — молодой парень, почти мальчишка, в голубом пуховике. Глаза невольно выхватили миловидного мужчину лет тридцати в костюме, похожем на охотничий, и парня в светлых одеждах. Лица лежавших были изуродованы — выбиты глаза и зубы, у многих снесено по части черепа, и теперь под тем, что осталось от головы, натекала красная лужа с белесыми разводами, на месте носов — зияющие алые провалы. Но вот крови нигде не было видно.

«Значит, — сказал Шерлок Холмс в голове у Марты. — Их убили в другом месте, а сюда просто перенесли и уложили».

— Да! — восторженно закричал молодой человек с поляны. — Я их убил. По одному и принес сюда! 

— И что они тебе плохого сделали? — Марта нашла силы повернуться. Теперь у странного незнакомца в руках был окровавленный посох.

— Все, все, что у меня плохое, это сделали они, — плаксивым, доверительным тоном сказал парень. — Знаешь, как обидно быть младшим и бесполезным? Как непритяно ничем не выделяться? У них было все — а у меня ничего не было. Снег? Он уже надоел в марте, все ждут, когда он, наконец, закончится. Дождь? В марте дождь противный, холодный, еще гаже снега. Цветы? Фу, убогие, скорей бы апрель — вот там зацветет все! Солнце? Это не солнце, это жалкие подачки. А я… Я ведь тоже живой, я хочу, чтобы меня ждали, любили, мне радовались. Мне — а не им! И теперь так будет всегда. 

Парень замолчал. Марта даже не представляла, что ей делать.

— Знаешь, как я их убил? — доверительно спросил молодой человек.

— Нет, — ответила Марта и посмотрела ему в глаза — серые, словно мартовский снег, безумные и мертвые.

— Вот этим посохом. Взял у старшего брата его подержать — и тюкнул прямо по мерзкой его морде. Честно, я посох просто подержать хотел, а мне никогда не давали, мол, сила в нем, не дорос я. Я молчал, смирялся. А однажды увидел, что брат его у березы оставил. Прямо передо мной, понимаешь? Ну, я и взял. И все понял. Про них, про то, каким они меня считают, как относятся, почему посох не дают. Сразу понял. Брат как увидел, что посох у меня — закричал, кинулся. Но я оказался шустрее. Он упал, я подошел, посмотрел и принялся его бить, бить, бить прямо по глазам, по носу, по зубам… Кровь, крошка зубов, какие-то ошметки летят в сторону — а я все бью и бью, — мечтательно сказал парень. — Я тогда так перепачкался, жесть. Весь в кровяных каплях был, и лицо, и одежа, и руки. Кровь с рук я, кстати, облизал. Мне понравилось, — доверительно закончил он. 

Пока он говорил, посох наклонился, прямо в сторону Марты. И она рискнула — рванулась вперед, ухватила посох, потянула его на себя, выхватила.

— А ну отдай сюда! — кинулся к ней парень. 

Но Марта подумала, что ей терять нечего — и ударила незнакомца посохом сначала по голове, а потом, когда он упал — по лицу, вдавливая, превращая в единое бело-алое месиво глаза, губы, нос, щеки и кожу со лба. 

Кровь с рук Марта потом тоже облизала. Ей тоже понравилось. 

Тело стало легким, голова пустой. И только одна мысль все вертелась где-то в черной дыре ее мозга: «Где цветы? Я же шла сюда за цветами?»

Марта нервно постучала посохом по земле, повторяя: «Подснежники… Тут должны быть подснежники!»

И тут же, повинуясь ее зову, из всех щелей полезли цветы. 

Странная волна налетела на Марту, обдала с ног до головы, очищая, меняя.

«Надо бросить посох, — мелькнула мысль. — Бросить и бежать. Состояние аффекта, самооборона…» 

Посох тихо и жадно пульсировал в руке. Грел. Утешал. Говорил, что назад пути нет. И Марта теряла другие мысли и ориентиры, верила только ему. К тому же, подснежники она увидела — и за это тоже нужно было заплатить.


End file.
